Sinful Intentions
by cowriters2003
Summary: Sesshoumaru's lover gets fed up with him always talking about the Tetsusagia and goes in search of it herself to get him to love her, but ends up falling for someone else who will she choose.RR plz
1. Coming Home

***Disclaimer: we the co writers do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; they were not of our making. The character Naomi the cat demon is our own creation please do not steal her without our permission. Also this story does involve sex and slash if you are uncomfortable with it please do not read. In this story Naomi is Egyptian just in case you couldn't figure it out.  
  
SINFUL INTENTIONS  
  
Chapter one: Coming home  
  
A raven haired beauty with deep set green eyes drenched from the rain walked up to the castle door knocking furiously on the huge wooden door as lighting illuminated the dark night.  
  
"What took you so long to answer?" she replied looking at old male servant that had a gloomy face.  
  
"Sorry my lady," he replied in a weak tone.  
  
"Always sorry," she replied and walked into the castle walking stiffly past the old man and started her way through the long hallways making her way to Sesshoumaru's living quarters at the far end of the castle. Ringing her long wet jet-black hair with her long brown fingers on the marble floor she knocked lightly before she entered Sesshoumaru's room. Throwing her cloak on the floor she looked at Sesshoumaru who was staring out the window looking at the storm.  
  
"Were have you been?" Sesshoumaru asked turning his glaze from the window and looked at Naomi's long wet dark figure as she looked at him with a confused glare.  
  
"Since when do you care about what I do in life?" Naomi said looking at him trying to figure out where all of this was coming from.  
  
"What do you mean 'since when do you care' woman," Sesshoumaru said walking slowly to where Naomi was standing near the door dripping wet.  
  
"You know good and damn well what I'm talking about."  
  
"Well no I don't woman, you seem to be complaining about a lot of things these days," Sesshoumaru said taking a lock of her silky hair in between his fingers rubbing it lightly.  
  
Removing his hands from her hair she stepped further in the room. "Tetsusagia. Ring any bells?" Naomi asked looking at Sesshoumaru as he rolled his eyes. "I guess you do. I'm sick and tired of always coming second. That sword means more to you than I do."  
  
"You were aware of the Tetsusagia before this relationship started so I don't see why you are complaining woman."  
  
"Why do you insist on calling me woman? I have a fucking name its Naomi learn it. And how do you call this a relationship?" Naomi said motioning between the two of them with her hand. "There is no emotion between the two of us. Unless you call having sex a relationship?"  
  
" ", Sesshoumaru just stared at Naomi without answering her questions. She was always like this arguing about coming second to the Tetsusagia. She didn't understand what the Tetsusagia meant to him.  
  
"So like always you don't answer me. That fucking Tetsusagia has you whipped. Anywhere it goes you follow like a damn groupie," Naomi shouted getting in Sesshoumaru's face causing him to stand back. "That thing controls you it consumes your whole mind. I swear if Inuyasha didn't have that sword you would probably marry it or something. I now know why your father didn't give you that sword," Naomi said boasting.  
  
"Why is that?" Sesshoumaru said getting angered by her bringing up his father and bad talking the Tetsusagia looking at her with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Because you don't have a heart and Inuyasha does," Naomi said watching Sesshoumaru looked at her his eyes glowing red.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at Naomi rage growing inside him. He did have a heart just not for the things she wanted him to.  
  
"Do you think that growling at me will scare me?" Naomi said giving him a cold stare.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Naomi by her arms and shoved her to the wall behind him his eyes blazing red as he looked at her. "You do not fear me?" he questioned watching as her eyes grew wide and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Of course not, why would I fear a sword whipped pussy like you?"  
  
"A sword whipped pussy is that what you think I am?" Sesshoumaru said looking at her straight in the eye as she smiled at him thinking she had won. "You know what your problem is?"  
  
"What, what is my problem?"  
  
"Your just jealous because I love the sword more than I do you," Sesshoumaru said watching as her wicked smile turned into a scowl.  
  
"Bitch," Naomi spat as she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
Taking Naomi by the arms he threw her back against the wall making her groan in pain as the wall dented inward.  
  
"Is that the best you can do o mighty whipped one?" Naomi taunted as she raised her leg up and kicked his shin making him growl and throw her across the room making her land on the marble floor.  
  
"No I can do much better," Sesshoumaru said walking across the room and grabbing her leg and dragging her on the floor.  
  
Using her free leg she kicked him in the chest making him fall backward. Pushing herself up as fast as she could she jumped on top of him making him fall back to the ground. "So this is your best come on really hit me," Naomi yelled hitting him with the back of her hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru used his legs to grab her from behind her and pushed himself on top of her. Looking into her vengeful eyes he cursed her silently for having such an effect on him.  
  
"What's wrong Sesshoumaru loosing your focus?"  
  
"No," he said and kissed her roughly pulling her hair. She winced in pain and grabbed the back of his head pulling his hair. He broke the kiss looking fiercely at her. He was going to say something when Naomi pulled him in for another kiss. Naomi tangled her hands in his hair while she dug deeper into the kiss. She felt Sesshoumaru's erection digging into her thigh. She wrapped her legs around his waist and broke the kiss again. "Please, Sesshoumaru, Please." Naomi said panting trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Please what?" Sesshoumaru ask while licking her neck.  
  
"Fuck me, please." She asked almost begging.  
  
"Soon, but not yet." He said while he ripped her dress off her. Lucky for him Naomi never wore undergarments. He started to kiss her neck and made a trail down to her breast. He took her dark nipple into his mouth. Naomi winced in pain and moaned. He began his wreak havoc on her nipple. He nibbled and sucked until it became hard and sore from his torture. He then moved over to the other breast and began his assault again.  
  
Naomi's body was on fire. Only Sesshoumaru could do this to her. No matter how bad they would fight, they would always have great make up sex. Only one thing was bothering Naomi was the fact Sesshoumaru still had his clothes on.   
  
"Take off you clothes." Naomi said a little frustrated.  
  
"Wait, well take them off in due time." He said with an evil smile on his face. Naomi sighed in with frustration. She was about say something when she felt Sesshoumaru moved down to her navel. She knew where he was about to head so she had no complaints. He licked around her navel. Then he began to stick his tongue in her navel. Her body began to tremble she couldn't wait for Sesshoumaru. He moved further down to her hips. Her flesh was on fire now. He began to kiss her lips. She gasped and spread her legs apart further.   
  
He parted her lips and began to lick her. She arched her back and screamed his name while grasping his hair. He continued licking and sucking at her. Naomi could feel his climax coming. She didn't want it to end. She wanted it to last all night. Right when she was reaching her climax he stopped. He sat up on his knees. Naomi looked at him not knowing what was going to happen next. Her body was trembling still. She didn't even notice him taking off his clothes. He lay back on top of Naomi and kissed her. She could taste herself of him. He broke the kiss and started nibbling on her bottom lip. She began to purr. He smiled at her and thrust hard into her.  
  
She screamed with pain and pleasure. He pulled and thrusted in her harder, and she closed her eyes tight. He continued thrust after thrust each one harder and harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her legs hurt from him thrusting so hard. She could fell her climax coming but she tried to hold back. She didn't want him to think she was ready to give up so easy. It felt like hours had passed, but it was only minutes when she felt herself tense up. She came while screaming his name. He kept going even though he knew she came. She finally felt him release inside her. He collapsed on top of her.   
  
"I told you I could do much better," he said in between ragged breaths looking at into Naomi's eyes as he lay on top of her.  
  
"Goodness," Naomi said rolling her eyes and pushed Sesshoumaru off of her. He always knew how to get to her. But soon he would know how it felt and he had no idea what was coming to him. 


	2. Leaving Sesshoumaru

Leaving Sesshoumaru  
  
Naomi woke up with the sun shinning in her eyes through the large ceiling to floor window. Naomi and Sesshoumaru laid intertwined in his large bed with his tail wrapped around her protectively. Naomi gently removed his tail from around her and got out of bed making sure that she made no noise. Gathering up the things she needed in his room quietly she got dressed and gathered some of his clothes in a small bag. Reaching the door she turned and looked back at him. He looked so calm and peaceful, he was probably dreaming about the Tetsusagia. With a small sigh she grabbed her cloak and walked out to go fetch her horse so she could begin her quest to find Inuyasha and his sword before Sesshoumaru could. Hopefully if she found the sword and was able to get it she would be able to finally get the attention from Sesshoumaru that she naturally deserved.  
  
Walking out of the castle with a white kimono that hung loosely on her body that she had stole from Sesshoumaru she climbed on top of her black horse and galloped off into the receding shadows toward the village where Kaede lived.  
  
She knew Sesshoumaru would be pissed with her but that didn't matter to her now. How many times had he left her without a word in order to pursue his 'beloved' as he called it sword and left her to fend for her self. Too many if you asked her. Hopefully all would go according to plan and they would be able to be together without him always ranting and raving about his brother.  
  
Naomi had no idea where the village Kaede lived in but she knew if she asked the right people she would be able to find it. Coming upon a small village the sun shinning high in sky she stopped two old women that were tending a field far away from the others. Riding up to them they noticed her and immediately and started to quiver.  
  
Bowing down to the demon that stood high above them with her silky black hair blowing in the wind on her black horse they looked to each other in confused glances.  
  
"Where is the village Kaede lives in? I was told that she lives around this area," Naomi said in a monotone voice looking down at the two who had scared expressions on their faces. Humans, they were always so helpless and easy to control if you knew how to control them.  
  
"She lives two days from here. Just take that trail and you should come across a lake and across that lake there will be a town and they will be able to tell you where to go from there," a woman said in a humble voice not daring to look up into the demon's eyes.  
  
"Good," Naomi said and rode off in the direction she was told.  
  
It was a day and a half before Naomi reached the lake the woman talked about. The sun was setting and only one lone shaggy boat remained behind as all the others had previously left. Walking up to the dock leaving Phoenix behind tied to a tree she called to the man who was bundled up in a small ball on his boat.  
  
"Are you awake human?" she asked and poked him with her sword.  
  
"I am awake," an old man said not looking at Naomi.  
  
"Rise," Naomi commanded wondering why this lowly human laid on the boat and paid no mind to her. Sniffing in the air she smelt fresh blood and the scent of another demon.  
  
Rising to his feet slowly he looked at the voice that had commanded him and saw that it was a demon. "Forgive me for not noticing your presence earlier," he said lowering him self.  
  
"I'm sure you are," Naomi said looking over the lake and a mysterious green black fog that settled over it. "Take me across the lake to the village."  
  
"My lady, these waters are not to be traveled at night. Anyone who travels them will surely die by the demon that possess them," he said shivering beneath her glare.  
  
"Do I look like I fear your little water demon? Take me across and maybe I will spare your life," she said looking over the water once more and then turned to get her horse and load it on the old rickety boat.  
  
The old man untied his boat slowly with his old leather skin as Naomi stared him down from across the boat.  
  
"If you take any longer old man I will throw you out this boat and take it myself," Naomi said with a bitter tone that made the man hurry up with untying the ropes and push off the shore.  
  
Naomi stood up on the boat and watched as the boat slowly made it's way across and a heavy fog grew around them becoming alert she sensed that a fellow demon was around her. Unlucky for the other demon she could tell that it was far weaker than she was.  
  
"Who dare cross my water?" asked a huge purple demon fish with three red eyes rising above the boat on a wave.  
  
"Who are you to ask who I am?" Naomi asked becoming infuriated by a lower demon challenging her.  
  
"My name is of no importance, but what is important is that you are crossing my water," the demon said in a deep threatening tone. "My my, such a brave little demon to step up to me. Well see how brave you are in a second when I cut you up and cook you over my fire," Naomi said taking out her long specially made black sword that held a deadly poison in it that would infect anything it cut. Jumping off the boat and into the air she dodged a wave that was spat at her through his mouth and came on top of it and split the demon in two. Coming back down to the boat she looked at the old man and the frightened look on his face.  
  
"No one tells me what is important and what is not," she said raising her eyebrow and sat back down on the boat as she approached the small village. 


	3. Meeting Inuyasha

MEETING INUYAHSA  
  
After arriving at the village late at night she was directed to another trail that was suppose to take her to the village where Kaede lived. It was early morning and Naomi had been traveling nonstop for three days and she came upon a secluded lake. Taking off her komodo she placed it on the ground by all the rest of her belongings.  
  
Walking into the cool blue water she relaxed and was engulfed by its tranquility. Going under the water and coming back up again she sensed another demon nearby. Becoming alert she searched all the trees and bushes until she spotted a white haired demon high in a tree with red clothing looking down at her with big eyes. Using her senses more she noticed that there was a human smell to him too. He must be half-demon she thought.  
  
"Do you like what you see or are you still trying to figure it out?" Naomi asked looking up in his direction as his face turned a bright red and his mouth hung open. At that same time a black haired youth in a short skirt came into sight and looked up at the demon that was in the trees.  
  
"Sit Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him and he fell through the many trees onto the ground and created a huge crater.  
  
"You bitch why did you sit me?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
"You were looking at her while she was bathing Inuyasha," Kagome yelled back.  
  
"I smelt a demon so I came to see what it was, I thought that it might have a jewel shard," Inuyasha said justify his actions.  
  
Naomi listened to the two bicker while she dressed and untied her horse and walked up between the two of them. "You two are searching for the jewel shards?" Naomi asked knowing that the only way for her to get the sword from Inuyasha was to act like she was on his side and then when he least expected it she would steal it. Inuyasha was not what she expected. She thought she would have to steal the Tetsusagia from a full demon that was a fierce fighter. But this Inuyasha was measly half-breed and he had an ill temper. From the way he carried himself and was easily controlled, she could tell that he was not that skilled of a fighter or else he would have been able to sense the evil vibes coming off her.  
  
"Yes, we are," Kagome, said looking at Naomi. "My name is Kagome and you are?" she asked looking at her.  
  
"Naomi," she replied simply looking at the girl and Inuyasha who were completely oblivious to the fact that she was Sesshoumaru's lover.  
  
"So you are looking for Naraku too?" Inuyasha asked looking at the woman who stood before him.  
  
"Yes," Naomi lied by saying that she was so she would be taken into their group.  
  
"We all are," Kagome said. "We found out he has our jewel shards and we all are looking for him, as a matter of fact I wonder where Sango is right now. I think I will go and find her," Kagome said with a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
Naomi watched the human girl walk away with a cold look on her face. How could a mere human girl boss around a half-demon? What was the world coming to, soon if this sort of pattern kept going on humans would completely stop fearing demons. This she could not allow but she would have to reserve herself for the time being. Looking at Inuyasha who just looked at her with his mouth open. "Close your mouth hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and looked at the demon that had called him a hanyou like he was lower than dirt. "Listen here, I am in charge you can't boss me around like that," he said becoming close to losing his temper.  
  
"Or else what you will do, pull out your Tetsusagia on me?" Naomi said staring him down. This Inuyasha did not want to get on her nerves while no one was around, she could easily kill him and run off with the sword. Just as she was thinking that thought she heard footsteps coming from behind her.  
  
Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and a woman who was standing in front of him. Coming closer he noticed that this was just not any woman but a beautiful demon with two black and white stripes on both of her cheeks. Walking closer and reaching his hand out to grab her behind she caught it.  
  
"Do not touch me human," said with a cold voice and pulled him tightly by his wrist in front of her.  
  
"Marry me and bear my children," Miroku said trying to ignore the pain she was inflicting on him.  
  
"How dare you ask me a question like that?" Naomi said and let go of his wrist.  
  
"Don't mind him, he asks everyone that," Inuyasha said trying to make up an excuse so that she would not kill him.  
  
"Bother some one else human," she said and turned her focus to Inuyasha. "You should watch your friends they may bother the wrong demon and find themselves dead."  
  
"I heard cat demons were really bossy and egotistical, but I had no idea that they were as bad as you," Inuyasha said and watched her face quickly turned into a scowl but then straightened back out.  
  
"They're not, its just me," Naomi said and thought about killing the little hanyou bastard and his friend at that moment.  
  
"Well I found Sango," Kagome said with a guilty smile on her face walking up with Shippo and Sango. "We should be going now if we want to make it to Kaede's village before nightfall. 


	4. Getting aquainted

Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted   
  
  
  
Naomi was just reaching the small village where Kaede lived as the sun was setting in the west illuminated the sky with dark colors of violet, red, and blue. Picking up and her demon senses she sensed something in the air but couldn't quite figure out what it was.  
  
"Do you smell that?" she asked to Inuyasha who stopped walking ahead of her and turned to face her and smelled the air around her.  
  
"I smell a rat," Inuyasha said looking at her.  
  
"A rat?" she said in a monotone.  
  
"Yeah and it's you," Inuyasha yelled balling up his fist.  
  
"Please," Naomi said to him trying to threaten her. "What are you going to do hanyou?" Naomi said walking past him and further up where Kagome was pushing her bike.  
  
"Hey you can't be calling me that bitch just because you are full demon!" Inuyasha said following after Naomi and Kagome who were ahead of him. "I run this show so you better be listening to me!" Inuyasha yelled behind Kagome and Naomi.  
  
"Sit Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled becoming irritated by him yelling practically in her ear.  
  
Naomi looked at the girl who had commanded the half-demon Inuyasha to sit. It was horrible the way she controlled him. Shaking her head and looking at the ignorant girl she shook the nasty look off her face. If she wanted to get the Tetsusagia she would have to gain his trust and maybe even something more. I guess I will just have to act like I like them I guess, she thought to herself.  
  
Coming just into the outskirts of the small village the small group of them walked to Kaede's home. Inuyasha still mad at being sat and called hanyou had a pissed look on his face walking into her home.  
  
"I don't know what your mad for Inuyasha," Kagome said walking closer to him.  
  
"Shut up Kagome," Inuyasha said gritting his teeth. Kagome could really get on his nerves with always asking questions.  
  
"I know something's wrong Inuyasha just tell me."  
  
" I just don't trust her," he said with a stubborn voice.  
  
"Who? Naomi?" she said a little too loud and made Naomi look at them across the small room to where they were huddled talking.  
  
"Goodness say it loud enough. And no I don't trust her," he said looking across the room at Naomi as she listened to Miroku asking for her to marry him again for the fifth time that day.  
  
"I think you guys should kiss and make up!" Kagome said loud enough for everyone to hear her.  
  
"I'm not kissing her!" Inuyasha yelled his face full in shock pointing at Naomi.  
  
"Why does he have to kiss me?" Naomi questioned Kagome.  
  
"Cause you guys aren't getting along and we can't have you two fighting if we want to find Naraku," she said.  
  
"Fine what ever," Naomi said leaving Miroku's attempts to get her to fall in love with him and walked over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were standing.  
  
"Fuck it," she said and laid a small lingering kiss on Inuyasha's soft lips. Inuyasha  
  
turned bright red. He could feel his pants starting to tighten up. Naomi began to tangle her fingers in Inuyasha's hair. She finally realized what she was doing and broke the kiss. Inuyasha and Naomi just looked at each other then Inuyasha ran out the door as fast as possible.  
  
"That's what I call mending a fight!" Miroku said his eyes lighting up and the whole room tuned to face him. "What just stating a fact," he said defending himself.  
  
Naomi couldn't believe it she just kissed a half-demon. This was somebody who was supposed to be lower than her. She actually liked the kiss. She made a promise to herself never get that close to the enemy.   
  
"I wonder why Inuyasha ran out the room." Kagome asked looking at Sango and Naomi.  
  
"He probably got excited by the kiss." Miroku said with a sly smile of his face. Naomi and Kagome gave Miroku the death glare. He chuckled uneasely and left out the room. Shippo followed him out the room, along with Kirara.  
  
"Maybe I should go, check on him on Inuyasha." Kagome said about to leave out of the room. Naomi got up and touched her shoulder to stop her.   
  
"No, I will go and check on him. Knowing his temper, he is probably yelling at himself for allowing me to kiss him." Naomi said and left out of the room to find Inuyasha. This would be a perfect time for her to steal the Tetsusagia.  
  
Kagome and Sango just looked at each other and smiled. Now they could finally be alone with nobody interfering. They began to make-out.  
  
Naomi headed toward the forest she could smell Inuyasha. The sun had set and the sky was very clear. You could see all the stars and a cool breeze was blowing. Naomi liked the peacefulness of the forest. She just wished Sesshoumaru were here to enjoy it with her as well. Inuyasha was close she could tell because his scent was getting stronger. She came upon a lake and heard some splashing. She came close to the lake and saw Inuyasha swimming in the water. He was undressed and just floating in the water. He stopped swimming and came towards the edge of the lake looking at Naomi. She couldn't help but look at his body. It was amazing. He wasn't muscular he was tone and his skin looked so smooth. He had skin like his brother's smooth and always soft. His length looked to be about 9 inches or so and it was surrounded by white hair. He was beautiful to her.  
  
"Do you like the view?" Inuyasha asked looking at Naomi.  
  
"Yes, I do if you want me to be honest?" She said and gave him a seductive look. She began to undress and went into the lake. She began to swim. If she played her cards right Inuyasha would probably be eating out the palm of her hand. She stopped swimming and looked at Inuyasha. He was blushing and standing with his mouth opened, looking at her.  
  
"Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there and look at me?" She asked in a cool tone. He arched his eyebrow and walked into the lake. He began to swim towards her. Naomi jumped when she felt Inuyasha's hair tickle her thigh. He came up from the water and was an inch from her face. Naomi smiled at him and moved in for a kiss, but Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"Okay, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked her getting angry.  
  
"I came to see if you were okay. Is that a problem?" Naomi said reaching up to touch Inuyasha face, when he grabbed her wrist and growled at her. She just smiled.  
  
"You know what I mean, don't play with me. You are up to something aren't you?" He asked tighten his grip on her wrist. Naomi winced a little bit. He was stronger than she thought.  
  
"I don't have other intentions. I am here to see that Naraku doesn't get his hands on another jewel shard and that is all." She tried to sound innocent as possible. Inuyasha just looked at her and let go of her wrist. He still didn't trust her. He thought to himself and backed away from her. He was about to go, but Naomi grabbed his arm. Naomi was about begin her seduction.  
  
"Don't go," she said, "Don't you want to stay and talk to me?" Naomi looked at him hoping he would stay so she could seduce him. Inuyasha just sighed and leaned against a rock that was behind him. Naomi sighed, she was relieved that he stayed. They just looked at each other. Each realizing how beautiful the other one was. Inuyasha began to speak when Naomi attacked him with a kiss. She couldn't help herself something told her to do it. Even though she was supposed to be seducing him, it seemed to be the other way around.  
  
Inuyasha froze for a minute when he realized what was happening. Naomi was kissing him why. She was a full demon and he was half-demon what does she want with him.  
  
He could feel himself getting hard. Naomi broke the kiss and smiled at him. Inuyasha was red all over.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Naomi asked grabbing his length and began to stroke it. Inuyasha jumped and began to moan. She kissed him again. She knew soon his instincts would take over and he would begin to take control but until then she was in control. She kept stroking him until he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Why did you stop me?" Naomi asked licking his lower lip.  
  
"Because I don't want to come yet. This is my first time and I want to enjoy it." Inuyasha said looking at her with a wicked grin on his face. The next thing Naomi knew, she was up against the rock and Inuyasha enter a finger in her. Her body tensed up all over. He began to move his finger in and out of her. Naomi moaned in pleasure. If this was his first time she couldn't tell, but then again it is his instincts taking over. He inserted another finger and another. Naomi grasped his hair. Inuyasha smirked and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked hard on it. Naomi grabbed his hair tighter and moaned. He moved his fingers deeper inside her and sucked harder on to her nipple. Naomi was in her own world of bliss. This was just the foreplay and he was already making her eyes roll in the back of her head. She couldn't wait to get him inside of her.  
  
"Are you ready for me, Naomi?" Inuyasha asked while licking her ear. She couldn't even speak she just nodded. Inuyasha removed his fingers and positioned Naomi over his member and thrusted hard into her.  
  
"OHHHH...Inuyasha!" Naomi screamed with pain and pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Inuyasha waist and rode him. He pulled out and thrust harder into her. Her hips met with each of his thrusts.  
  
She hated to admit but Inuyasha was better than Sesshoumaru. With Sesshoumaru it was always just sex, but with Inuyasha it was something more for some reason. Inuyasha continued his thrusts. Naomi could feel herself about to come. She didn't care if it was too early, she wanted more of him more.  
  
He continued, but he knew he couldn't keep this up for long she felt so good. He didn't want to leave her body. She was so wet and warm. He wanted her all to him self, he bit down on her breast and lapped up some of her blood. Naomi was stil coming so she didn't notice the bite. Her muscles clamped around Inuyasha's length causing him to come inside of her. Naomi winced when she felt the warm liquid touch her sore muscles.  
  
They quickly returned out of their bliss both panting for air. They didn't even look at each other. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Naomi's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They just held each other blocking out the rest of the world while their heads spun trying to make out what had just happened. 


End file.
